Evil Ways
by Sacred NM
Summary: My life turned around the day of my sister's death, since then everything changed. Moving, living, new, amazing, terrifying, sad, exciting, cheat, agony, lust, discovery, sacred and love pretty much sums it up since then.
1. Move On

**Evil Ways**

**Chapter 1: Move On**

My mom and I needed to move on, we had to get away from everything and everyone in this town, especially the stares from neighbors and constant apologies from strangers on the streets are just way too hard to handle right now. We have lost too much. The bunk-bed that Ally used to sleep on is now empty, god it's crazy. Losing a sister is like going through hell without any pain killers. She was the closest person that I have ever had in my entire life, we grow up together and spent many hours pillow talking, and sharing secrets. If only that driver wouldn't have been drinking, she probably would still be alive, here by my side, laughing. It is not fair, he took her away from me and mom. Anyways, a month has already past and mom and I decided to move to another different place where we could start a new life. She has been offered a job in Trenton, New Jersey, it is going to be hard to leave my hometown and start a new life in another city but that is our only choice in hopes of a better future.

We packed many boxes and spent a lot of time reorganizing stuff, many of the things in the house we had to throw out because they weren't necessary and took up too much space in the truck. By the end of the week we were finally done with packing and were exhausted. Fortunately it was summer and I had a lot of free time to rethink things through, I had to mentally prepare myself for what is coming up in my life, it is a huge change moving to a completely new place. My mom was also worried, I could see it in her eyes, and the way she acted was unusual. She is a strong person and can handle anything, after all, she raised two teenage girls. Well, now there is only me.

The truck has arrived and we took off, I must say it is exciting and very frightening at the same time. Meeting new people and seeing new things, basically having a new life is a major change for me and mom. Hopefully everything is going to go smoothly as planned and no one is going to get into any trouble, more then what we have to deal with right now.

It took us a while to get to the city, it took an even more time for me to get used to Ally not being here with me, although she will always be in my heart. And there, I first saw our new and quite small house at the end of the road. It looked very cozy with many pretty flowers surrounding the doorway and trees at the sides, as if it came out of a fairy tale. Mom and I unpacked some of the smaller things because the truck with all the furniture and other stuff was not here yet. When I took a look inside the house I was rather shocked because with all its emptiness it looked very compact and gave out a very nice, comfortable vibe that made me feel happy. I guess this could work after all.


	2. Up-to-Date

**Chapter 2: Up-to-Date**

We had some time to unpack most of the small things because the truck with everything else did not arrive yet. Mom had to leave and see the job opportunity she was requested a while back and confirm things there, while I am supposed to sit by the door and let her know when the truck gets here. Our house is placed at the end of the road and that is why I can see if someone comes in or out of their houses. Surprisingly the streets are quite clear and empty without any presence of other people. Well, it is an afternoon and they might be out somewhere else doing something. Ally would like this place, she would run down the road with joy and smile.

My mind was somewhere else because I didn't see the truck approaching our house. I grabbed my phone to text mom and notify her about the truck. The people from the truck asked to sign some paper, they put all the bigger things into the house and left all the small boxes on the ground by the door and then left. Yeah, looks like I have a lot of things to do before mom comes home. I tried to pick up a larger box from the ground but it was too heavy and it pulled me with it to the ground. As I was falling down with the box someone stopped me from totally cracking my head open, the box did fall but I didn't. My eyes were closed for a second and when I opened them I saw some guy standing in front of me holding my back and pulling me upwards.

"Are you ok?" he asked me with his hand wrapped around me. "Yes, I am thank you," I was trying to catch my breath as I was standing steadily on my own two feet. "You shouldn't carry such heavy boxes by yourself." He firmly looked into my eyes and picked up the fallen box as if it was nothing and went straight for the door. I wanted to say something for a moment, but no words would come out, instead I took a much smaller box and followed him into the house. "So, you moved here?" He asked me as he put down the box. "Yes, my mom and I. We just needed to move somewhere else and this place seemed like a good idea." My voice was still kind of shaky but I started to become myself again. "Oh, well if you are new to this city I suggest that at night you stay home." And with that fraise he put the last box into the house and left into the night. I was left standing there in the middle of trying to thank him for his help. But why did he warn me not to go out at night, I thought this is a very peaceful and quiet place.

Next thing I heard was a car approaching the drive way, I took a look outside and saw mom. She came into the house and we started unpacking all of the left over boxes and placing all of the furniture on its places. By the end of our unpacking it was mid night and we both went to sleep.


	3. The Stars

**Chapter 3: The Stars**

The atmosphere in our new house felt just right, everything on its places. Mom leaves for work around eight o'clock in the morning so I have the house all for myself, for the most part. A week has passed since we first moved in, I really adore the place because in the early morning I wake up to a harmony of bird singing which is truly magical. Although, school starts in a week and I am nervous as hell. And that is why today I thought of going around the neighborhood and checking things out, maybe I will even find some friends to hang out with and spend some time outside the house. I also want to go around the city and see around with my mom, but she is constantly at work and seems to have no extra time for me and my teenage shopping needs, so I guess I will have to do things on my own since my sister will not be around anymore.

When I finally got ready to go out, it was one o'clock and once again not a single soul on the streets. Well, I decided to walk around and see the houses, and maybe if I am lucky see a person or two. Now that you think about it, the only human being that I saw rather than myself and mom was that guy that helped me with the boxes. He was surprisingly quiet and very distant, although very handsome and good looking. Not that I am interested.

I was coming back to my house as I heard "Hey". That voice seemed very familiar, and it was because when I turned around I saw the guy from yesterday looking at me from his car. Well, I didn't know what he wanted but he was definitely waiting for my response because he stopped his car and locked his eyes with me. "Hey, um… I forgot to say thanks for yesterday, so thanks." I felt nervous and didn't know what else to say so I decided to just continue walking home, but he started his car and went after me, "How long are you planning to stay in the city?" That was an odd question considering that I live here. "Why are you asking me that? For your information I live here, and yeah for a long time." I don't know who he is and why he cares for how long I stay here but he is a complete stranger to me. "Well than you would want to know my name." "So, what is it? And why is your name so important?" This guy really starts to piss me off. "It's Jake, and I would suggest that you be careful when walking by yourself." There are so many questions that I wanted to ask but he drove away after his last words, seriously what a jerk. Considering that he is the first person that I met here, the first impression is not fabulous.


	4. Change

**Chapter 4: Change**

Since that bazaar talk with so called Jake my thoughts have been focused on his constant warnings of walking alone by myself or walking at night. Why? What could possibly happen? Maybe he was wright and was looking out for me or was just toying with me by saying that. Seriously, can things get more complicated?

"Lauren! Get down here I need your help!" My mom was calling for me, she probably wants me to wash some dishes or vacuum the floor because she is busy with her work and cannot do it. I went downstairs and found mom sitting by the coffee table riding over some papers. "Come, the papers from your school came this morning. We need to fill them out and hand it in to the office by tomorrow, they are very important documents about your stay at school." She handed me the papers with a pen and went on with her business. I am not a fan of filling out documents but I guess it is really important. "I suggest you get it in today just in case they have some problem with it." "Okay, got it mom," she always makes me feel like I do not know any better.

I went to school as soon as I finished filling out the documents, honestly, I got lost twice on my way there. But, when I finally reached my destination I couldn't believe my eyes. The school is just so big, the previous school that I went to was much smaller, and this school on the other hand looked like a castle. On top of that, it was deserted as my logic tells me the reason to that is because it is still summer and no one wants to see the school with their own two eyes, I cannot blame them. When I went in, most of the time I spent walking through many long halls trying to find the office that my mom was talking about with the documents in my bag. When I finally found the office and gave them the papers the lady in the office started talking to me and praising the school of its size and beauty. She told me many interesting things about the sports and clubs that I could join to meet many great people, she was surprisingly nice and really seemed to love the school and everything about it.

At the end of the day, I went home at around five o'clock plus mom called and asked me if I could go to the grocery store and pick up some things. Honestly, I was exhausted by the time I finished shopping and on my way home I was forced to carry heavy bags filled with food, "Do you need a ride?" I saw no other then Jake in his car with a hint of a smile on his face, "No, thank you. I can manage on my own." As soon as I said that one of the bags ripped and all of the food fell on the pavement, "I think you do." Jake got out of his jeep and took some of my groceries and put it into his trunk. Why did this happen to me now? Does god really hate me that much? So we drove home without a single word said, so I decided to use my social skills, "Hey, um… I was wondering if you could show me around the city because my mom can't and I will probably get lost, and you know you always tell me how I am not supposed to walk by myself. I just really need some knew pair of shoes and t-shirts, shorts and just stuff in general for my room…" I felt so awkward saying that and making all those stupid excuses, "I will pick you up at eight tomorrow." My face felt so red that I covered it with my hands, he said it with a straight face too. I mean it's not like a date or anything.


End file.
